1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to controlling devices with a remote controller, and more particularly, to a method of controlling devices using widget contents and a remote controller performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technologies have developed, a variety of devices such as digital televisions (TV), computers, audio devices, and air conditioners have become widely used. A user can use these devices by manipulating them himself/herself or by controlling them by using a remote controller. When the user presses a button of the remote controller, an electronic circuit chip included in the remote controller interprets an electrical data signal corresponding to the button pressed by the user, changes a control signal corresponding to the electrical data signal into a light signal by using an infrared light emitting diode (LED), and transmits the light signal to a device. Devices perform specific operations by determining signals input from the remote controller.
An integrated remote controller has been developed to control a plurality of devices by using one remote controller. The integrated remote controller includes intrinsic information allocated to each device manufacturer or each device. Thus, when a user presses a predetermined button of the remote controller so as to control a specific device of a specific manufacturer, the remote controller displays a unique key code allocated to the specific device of the specific company and transmits the unique key code together with a control signal to the specific device. The device having the key code transmitted by the remote controller, from among the plurality of devices, performs a specific function requested by the user according to the control signal transmitted by the remote controller.